At the Mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: Two confrontations between Nymphadora Tonks, and her aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix is a little ooc in the first chapter, but that's to help the story. Trust me. Just read and Review, please. Rated for a few swear words. Better safe than sorry.
1. Aunt Bella

**Hello. So, I got this idea: Tonks gets cornered in an alley by her Aunt Bella. Bellatrix might seem a little out of character, but just wait till the second chapter.**

**Don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

* * *

**At the Mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Chapter 1:  
Aunt Bella**

Nymphadora Tonks raced through the streets, desperately trying to lose her pursuer. She turned a corner, and, within moments, stood facing a brick wall.

A dead end.

'_Damnit,'_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt her wand fly backwards out of her hand and heard it clatter on the ground behind her. She turned and grabbed for it, but, when her fingers were mere inches from it, a woman's voice shouted, _"Accio wand!"_ and Tonks watched her wand fly into her opponent's outstretched hand. She straightened and began backing up as her opponent removed her hood, and she now recognized who it was.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she said venomously, continuing to back up. Her aunt cackled.

"Don't you mean _Aunt_ Bellatrix?" she asked mockingly, her face alive with maniacal glee.

Tonks said through gritted teeth, "You were never an aunt of mine, Lestrange." She suddenly felt the wall against her back and heard her aunt click her tongue as if in disapproval.

"Now, now, you know you ought to show respect for your betters, _Nymphadora_."

"_DON'T_ call me 'Nymphadora'!" she shouted, clenching her fists. Her face was forced upward as Bellatrix had put her wand against Tonks's neck.

"Why not? It is your name, after all."

"Go to hell, bitch," she said and spat in her face. Bellatrix slapped her cheek, screaming with rage.

"You'll pay for that, you little blood-traitor. _Crucio_!"

Tonks screamed and fell to the ground as an unimaginable pain exploded in her body. After a moment, it stopped, and she lay on the ground, gasping for breath, then…

"_Crucio_!" The pain exploded again, and she flipped over onto her stomach, clawing at the pavement. It stopped again, and Bellatrix cackled madly. In the interim, Tonks struggled to get up. She had managed to get to her knees, her hands shakily holding her up, when a foot painfully made contact with her side. The impact knocked her flat on her back.

"You'll learn some respect! _Crucio_!" The pain once more exploded inside her, and she curled up, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She gritted her teeth against the pain and tears streamed down her cheeks, when it stopped for the third time. Tonks barely managed to open her eyes enough to see her aunt raise her wand again, about to once more.

"WAIT!" she yelled, holding out a hand. "Please," she gasped, wrapping her arms around herself again. "Please, don't. I'm…I'm pregnant." She saw her aunt's jaw drop in shock as she slowly lowered her wand. There was a moment of silence between them as Bellatrix took in this new information while Tonks struggled to get to her feet.

"_Crucio_!" Tonks fell back to the ground. Her vision started going black as she began to lose consciousness. She barely saw her aunt's feet stop in front of her. "Very well," she heard Bellatrix whisper in her ear as she felt her press something into her hand. It felt like her wand. "Next time I might not be so merciful." Bellatrix straightened, backed up a few steps, turned on the spot, and vanished. Tonks heard footsteps approaching, and familiar voices shouting her name.

"Tonks!" Someone knelt beside her and lifted her head. "Tonks!" They said in her ear and she recognized her husband's voice. "Say something." She felt him gently shake her and she slowly opened her eyes to see his worried face looking down at her.

"Ow," she whispered hoarsely. The last thing she saw was his smile of relief as she allowed the darkness to take over her vision.


	2. No Mercy

**Wow. That's all I really have to say, you guys: "Wow". I was both pleased and surprised at how many people liked this story. Just, please don't attack me for the delay in updating. Two things prevented me from updating as soon as I would have liked: #1) I had typed the story on my dad's laptop, and thought I had e-mailed it to myself. Unfortunately, I hadn't, but, before I realized that, I had already deleted the story, so I had to start from scratch, and #2) I just got back from a weeklong trip in New York City for my birthday. But, I got this done, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, who did not get their deserved hero's ending; Bellatrix Lestrange, my favorite evil character (Tonks is my favorite good one); and last, but most definitely not least, rosasanguina, my own "Aunt Bella", who is such a great friend, that I can't even begin to find the words to express it.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
No Mercy**

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked frantically

"I saw him battling Dolohov, but..." Ron started, but Tonks had raced off in search of her husband.

"Remus!" she shouted as she ran through the chaos, dodging spells in every direction. Suddenly, her foot caught on something, and she plummeted to the floor. She looked back to see what had tripped her, and saw Antonin Dolohov, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling in shock, and Tonks noticed that he wasn't breathing. _"Remus,"_ she thought, somehow knowing that he had defeated Dolohov. She pushed herself to her feet and continued running, until a howl made her stop in her tracks.

Her mouth widened in shock. Remus was now battling with Fenrir Greyback. In slow motion, she saw Greyback howl in rage and leap into the air. Remus's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock a split second before Greyback landed on top of him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"NO!!" Tonks screamed, aiming her wand at Greyback, and the curse left her lips without conscious thought. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" _The jet of green light shot out of her wand, hitting Greyback squarely between the shoulder blades. He arched his back as if in pain for a moment, before he fell, slumped over Remus's body. Tonks quickly shoved his body to the side and knelt beside her husband, gripping his hand tightly.

"Remus..." she choked. Sweat dripped down her face, and she was shaking, but it didn't even register. The only thought on her mind was Remus. His whole body was covered in deep scratches that were seeping blood; he was loosing too much, too fast. "Remus," she whispered again, and his eyes fluttered open and looked up at her with concern.

"Dora," he whispered, his voice scratchy. "What are you--? Teddy--"

"Shh...Mum's taking care of him." Remus coughed, and a little blood came from his mouth.

"I love you, Dora," he whispered, struggling to breathe. "Take care of Teddy for me."

"No. Remus!" Tonks cried, tears streaming down her face. "Remus, please. I love you. I can't live without you. Please..." she was silenced by Remus's finger covering her lips.

"You can, Dora." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're strong. Promise me."

They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, and Tonks held her hand against his cheek. She slowly nodded her head. Remus smiled as if in relief, and his head fell back onto the floor as his breathing stopped. His hand slipped to the floor, and Tonks let out a strangled cry.

"Remus..." she sobbed, clutching his lapels as tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped onto her face. She bowed her head and cried out in agony, shaking with grief. She suddenly felt a wand poking into her back, and cold, heartless, yet all too familiar voice commanded her to get to her feet. Tonks slowly, pushed herself to her feet and turned to face the aunt she hated with all her soul.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared at her, her lips twisted in a sneer.

"Nymphadora," she said, her eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Shut up, Lestrange," Tonks snapped. If she'd had her wand, she would have killed the bitch in less than a second. She had dropped it when she had knelt at Remus's side, and now it lay on the floor, useless to her.

Bellatrix, however, didn't appreciate being told to shut up, especially by someone so much younger than her. And a blood traitor, at that. She slapped Tonks across the cheek, scratching her with her nails as she did so. Tonks took in a deep breath before turning back to face Bellatrix. Four scratches now cut her face, all of them slowly dripping blood. "You can't hide behind a baby this time, Nymphadora," she said in a low whisper, putting her wand against Tonks's neck so that she was forced to look up. "I told you I wouldn't be so merciful next time."

"Then go ahead and kill me," Tonks muttered.

Time seem suspended and the battle raging around them slowed to a crawl as the two women stared at each other; the older, dark woman with heavily lidded eyes, and the younger, constantly changing one, whose normally bright pink hair was now slowly changing to a mournful black.

Bellatrix opened her mouth, and, as she said the curse, time came back to normal...

"_Avada Kedavra."_

The jet of green light traveled the fraction-of-an-inch between the tip of Bellatrix's wand and Tonks's neck, before disappearing into her soft, pale flesh. Tonks stared at her aunt for a brief second, before her head flew back as if she were looking to the heavens. With a grace that she had never possessed in life, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin fell to the floor across her husband's body.

Bellatrix Lestrange cast one last, disgusted look down at the couple before turning and rejoining the battle with her fellow Death Eaters.

* * *

**Man, this was really hard to write when I got to Remus and Tonks's last moment together. But, I already had the rest of the story visualized in my head, so I managed to push myself through. **

**Please tell me what you all think. I'm debating about doing another chapter. I have a small, tiny portion of an idea, but I'm not sure if I should follow it, or leave this story where it is. I really need some input.**


	3. Redemption

**Oh, you guys have made me so happy. I have never gotten this many good reviews for a story. I was really shocked at how much you all liked it.**

**Originally, I was only going to have the first two chapters, but, after writing "No Mercy," I had this idea, but I wasn't sure if I should write and post it, so I asked you guys. Several of you said "Yes," and so, here it is.**

**This chapter is in three sections. The first one is in the final battle in the Great Hall: I felt JKR sort of breezed through Bella's death, so I decided to add to it a little more (plus I absolutely loved Molly's line here). The second section is after the funeral for Tonks and Lupin. The third...well, see if you can figure it out. I'll give you a hint: time-wise, it takes place shortly after the second section.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Tonks and Lupin would have survied "Deathly Hallows".**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Redemption**

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled madly, firing curse after curse at the three students around her. She aimed her wand at the ginger-haired girl.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The girl just barely managed to dodge the jinx, and the jet of green light missed her by a fraction of an inch. A howl of rage made them all look to see Molly Weasley seething with anger.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!!!" She yelled, shoving through the crowd. When a few bystanders moved to help her, she yelled at them to let her handle Bellatrix on her own.

"Who's going to stop me killing your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunted. She laughed, and in that single moment, she had let her guard down long enough to allow Molly a clear shot at her chest.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Molly shouted.

The laughter had not quite died on her face as the green light hit Bellatrix Lestrange exactly above her heart. The scene before her seemed to slow and she took it all in: Molly's triumphant expression; the survivors cheering; her Master's look of pure terror at loosing his most devoted follower.

With a soft thump, Bellatrix Lestrange fell to the floor, never to torture anyone again.

* * *

"Harry." 

Harry turned to see Andromeda Tonks coming toward him. She was dressed in mournful black robes and held a blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. When she stopped a few feet in front of him, he nodded his head in respect and looked upon his godson. Although Harry knew he was too young to understand, Teddy Lupin seemed to have sensed the sadness and grief, and his hair was black, as if he were mourning for the parents he would never remember.

"Dora and Remus told me that they had named you Teddy's godfather," Andromeda began.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "But, if you'd rather take care of him…" Andromeda cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Two things, Harry: first of all, I am too old to be raising a child. Second, I intend to honor the wishes of my daughter and her husband." She held out the baby toward him and he hesitantly took him in his arms. "Take care of him, Harry." Harry looked up to see Andromeda starting to walk away.

"Mrs. Tonks…" Harry called out. She stopped and looked at him. "You can come and visit Teddy whenever you like." She studied him for a moment, before smiling, turning on her heel, and leaving him holding her grandson. Harry looked down and met Teddy's puzzled expression. He smiled and swung the boy up in the air, making him squeal in delight, and Harry was pleased to see his hair turn a bright turquoise. He tucked his godson into the crook of his arm and walked off to find Ginny.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks smiled as she watched Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sitting on the grass in the shade, playing with her son. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she leaned back into her husband, sighing with contentment. 

"I'm glad we named Harry Teddy's godfather," Remus whispered in her ear, and she nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, look," she said as Harry pulled out a small velvet box and opened it for Ginny. Ginny stared at the box in shock, then, slowly, nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. Harry smiled, slipped a ring on her finger, and pulled her into a kiss. "Oh, that's so sweet."

"Come on, Dora," Remus said, gently pulling her arm. Tonks unwillingly tore herself away from the scene and walked with Remus in the pure whiteness. "They'll be fine. And we can always watch Teddy as he grows."

Tonks nodded in agreement and began to imagine what her son's life would be like, growing up with Harry and Ginny. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a black shape moving toward them from a distance. When it came in sight, she was surprised at who it was.

"Bellatrix?" Tonks asked, not fully believing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Bellatrix shook her head, biting her bottom lip, and grabbed her niece's hand.

"Nymphadora, please…" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Please, forgive me."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"What excuse could you possibly come up with for what you did?" Tonks was outraged. Her murderer stood before her, begging for forgiveness. She was curious to see what excuse Bellatrix would give for the crimes she had committed.

"Nothing explains the things I did. There _is_ no excuse. Please…"

Tonks was shocked. She had definitely not been expecting that. It was completely unlike her aunt to beg for forgiveness, unless she was begging it from Voldemort.

And yet, something tugged at her heart. She _had_ to forgive her. Something inside her was telling her to forgive this woman who had disowned her mother for marrying a muggle-born wizard. To forgive the woman who had killed her. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"I forgive you, Aunt Bella."

Bellatrix looked surprised at actually being forgiven by her niece. She smiled then, and hugged her tightly. She then linked her arm in Tonks's and the three of them continued walking. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

**So...? How was it? I'm a little iffy about this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**I can't see how I'd continue this story, so, unless I get a really good idea in an epiphany, this is the last chapter.**


End file.
